Itsuka no Hanashi
Itsuka no Hanashi (いつかの話, lit. Talking of Someday) là bài hát nhân vật Chrono Stone của Sangoku Taichi và Kariya Masaki. Bài hát này được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của họ, Satou Sensuke và Tai Yuuki. Lời nhạc |-|Tiếng Nhật= 同じチームのユニフォーム 流れる雷門魂で繋がってる それぞれ違う場所から ボールに誘われるように辿り着いた やがて卒業するまでの ほんの短い間でも やたら充実しまくりな今日に集まって 今はがむしゃらな毎日 必死で走ってる もっと教えたいことがあるんだ 全力で みんな送り送られて 続いてく伝統に ひとつ足跡を残してる、なんて 誇りになる、なんて いつかの話 タイムリミットっぽくは まだまだ考えたくはないんだけど 後悔なんてないように 一秒だってムダにしないぜ、頑張ろうな 好きなモノが同じどうし チームメイトになれたこと 一生モノの奇跡的出会いになるから 今は夢中に目の前の ボールを追いかけて きっと色んなことを学んでる 伝わるんだ いつか離れ離れになったって大丈夫 負けない強さ磨きあった仲間 一人残らずに ずっと一緒だ 今はがむしゃらな毎日 必死で走ってる もっと教えたいことがあるんだ 全力で みんな送り送られて 続いてく伝統に ひとつ足跡を残してる、なんて 誇りになる、なんて いつかの話 今は夢中に目の前の ボールを追いかけて きっと色んなことを学んでる 伝わるんだ いつか離れ離れになったって大丈夫 負けない強さ磨きあった仲間 一人残らずに ずっと一緒だ |-|Romaji= onaji CHIIMU no YUNIFOOMU nagareru raimon damashii de tsunagatteru sorezore chigau basho kara BOORU ni sasowareru you ni tadoritsuita yagate sotsugyou suru made no honno mijikai aida demo yatara juujitsu shimakuri na kyou ni atsumatte ima wa gamushara mainichi hisshi de hasshiteru motto oshietai koto ga arun da zenryoku de minna okuri okurarete tsuzuiteku dentou ni hitotsu ashiato wo nokoshiteru, nante hokori ni naru, nante itsuka no hanashi TAIMURIMITTO ppoku wa mada mada kangaetaku wa nain dakedo koukai nante nai you ni ichimyou datte MUDA ni shinai ze, ganbarou na suki na MONO ga onaji doushi CHIIMUMEITO ni nareta koto isshou MONO no kisekiteki deai ni naru kara ima wa muchuu ni me no mae no BOORU wo oikakete kitto ironna koto wo mananderu tsutawarunda itsuka hanarebanare ni nattatte daijoubu makenai tsuyosa magaki atta nakama hitori nokorazu ni zutto issho da ima wa gamushara mainichi hisshi de hasshiteru motto oshietai koto ga arun da zenryoku de minna okuri okurarete tsuzuiteku dentou ni hitotsu ashiato wo nokoshiteru, nante hokori ni naru, nante itsuka no hanashi ima wa muchuu ni me no mae no BOORU wo oikakete kitto ironna koto wo mananderu tsutawarunda itsuka hanarebanare ni nattatte daijoubu makenai tsuyosa magaki atta nakama hitori nokorazu ni zutto issho da |-|Tiếng Anh= The same team uniform Connected by the Raimon spirit flowing in us We all came from different places We arrived at this place, invited by the ball Even during the short time before we have to graduate We’ve gathered here today to make the best out of it Right now are the hard-working days where we run with all our might There’s more I want to teach you With all my power Everyone sends out and receives the continuing tradition Leaving behind a footmark, Or taking pride in it, That’s all talk of those days Like having a time limit I don’t want to think about it yet, but I don’t want to regret things So I won’t waste a single second, I’ll do my best Becoming teammates with those Who share the same likes as me It’ll become a miraculous meeting that’ll last a lifetime Right now, I’m focusing everything on chasing after the ball in front of me I’m surely learning all sorts of things I can tell Even if we all go our separate ways some day, it’s okay The friends I achieved the strength to never give up Every single one of them We’ll always be together Right now are the hard-working days where we run with all our might There’s more I want to teach you With all my power Everyone sends out and receives the continuing tradition Leaving behind a footmark, Or taking pride in it, That’s all talk of those days Right now, I’m focusing everything on chasing after the ball in front of me I’m surely learning all sorts of things I can tell Even if we all go our separate ways some day, it’s okay The friends I achieved the strength to never give up Every single one of them We’ll always be together |-|Tiếng Việt= Đồng phục của mỗi người đều giống nhau Được kết nối bởi tâm hồn Raimon trong chúng ta Chúng ta mỗi người đến từ những nơi khác nhau Quả bóng đã mời chúng ta cùng tới nơi này Dù trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi trước khi tất cả chúng ta đều tốt nghiệp Chúng ta tập trung hôm nay để làm thật tốt Bây giờ là những ngày luyện tập chăm chỉ khi chúng ta chạy hết tốc lực Có rất nhiều điều tôi muốn dạy cho cậu Với tất cả sức lực của tôi Mọi người đi và đến và tiếp tục truyền thống Để lại dấu chân phía sau, Hoặc tự hào về nó Đó là tất cả những chuyện của những ngày qua Thời gian có giới hạn Tôi không muốn nghĩ về điều đó, nhưng Tôi không muốn hối hận Nên tôi sẽ không lãng phí một giây nào, nên tôi sẽ cố hết sức mình Trở thành đồng đội như họ Những người thích chia sẻ sở thích như tôi Nó sẽ trở thành buổi gặp mặt đáng nhớ Bây giờ tôi đang tập trung đuổi theo quả bóng đang lăn trước mặt Chắc chắn tôi sẽ học được nhiều thứ Tôi có thể nói rằng Sau này mỗi người chúng ta sẽ đi con đường riêng, sẽ không sao đâu Tôi đạt được sức mạnh không từ bỏ Từng người một Chúng ta sẽ luôn ở bên nhau Bây giờ là những ngày luyện tập chăm chỉ khi chúng ta chạy hết tốc lực Có rất nhiều điều tôi muốn dạy cho cậu Với tất cả sức lực của tôi Mọi người đi và đến và tiếp tục truyền thống Để lại dấu chân phía sau, Hoặc tự hào về nó Đó là tất cả những chuyện của những ngày qua Bây giờ tôi đang tập trung đuổi theo quả bóng đang lăn trước mặt Chắc chắn tôi sẽ học được nhiều thứ Tôi có thể nói rằng Sau này mỗi người chúng ta sẽ đi con đường riêng, sẽ không sao đâu Tôi đạt được sức mạnh không từ bỏ Từng người một Chúng ta sẽ luôn ở bên nhau Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO